


awSMR: an awsten and travis ASMR

by playfullipsfragilecapricorn



Category: Awsten Knight - Fandom, I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band), Waterparks (Band), awsten and travis’s slumber party
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-16 14:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playfullipsfragilecapricorn/pseuds/playfullipsfragilecapricorn
Summary: READ THIS PLS TRAVIS: AWSTEN KNIGHT IF UR READING THIS, I WANNA BLEACH MY EYES OUT, I REGRET THIS, BLEACH BOY. ALSO BONUS POINTS: READ THIS ASMR STYLE. ALSO OUR NAMES ARE ARA AND SAM SO UH SHOUT US OUT AND WE’LL LITERALLY DIE. thanks and sorry in advance. this is the worst fucking thing we’ve written EVER.





	awSMR: an awsten and travis ASMR

**Author's Note:**

> READ THIS PLS TRAVIS: AWSTEN KNIGHT IF UR READING THIS, I WANNA BLEACH MY EYES OUT, I REGRET THIS, BLEACH BOY. ALSO BONUS POINTS: READ THIS ASMR STYLE. ALSO OUR NAMES ARE ARA AND SAM SO UH SHOUT US OUT AND WE’LL LITERALLY DIE. thanks and sorry in advance. this is the worst fucking thing we’ve written EVER.

"goodnight!" awsten and travis ended off their podcast before playing its jingle and wrapping it up. it was getting dark outside and jawn stifled a yawn from where he was, seated snuggly on the couch trying his best not to fall asleep. They had recorded 4 episodes today and were exhausted.

"dude, i have so much equipment to pack up but im so tired," jawn groaned. awsten shot travis a knowing look. travis grinned back. "hey jawn, we'll help you pack up. it's no problem, really... we were gonna hang around here for awhile anyway," awsten told jawn. "yeah! go on home jawn, don't worry we won't fuck up your stuff!" travis piped in. their plan was working to their advantage. 

jawn was hesitant to agree at first but eventually succumbed to their pressure and the heavy drooping of his eyelids. jawn was out the door in just a matter of seconds. awsten sighed, "i thought he'd never leave!"

they immediately got to setting up the microphones around the room. awsten was a little bit hesitant, "are you sure you want to do this?" he asked travis. travis merely said nothing as he walked towards awsten and pulled him into a deep kiss. "i wouldn't want to spend my saturday night doing anything else," he whispered in as he pulled away. awsten pulled him back and began kissing him passionately. the energy and tension between them was sensual and seductive. 

" _a-awsten..._ " travis moaned into his mouth. awsten hands slid down travis' waist and began tugging on the fabric of his shirt, _begging_ for it to be taken off. travis broke the kiss, only for a second, to pull off his shirt and toss it into the floor. awsten pushed travis into the couch in the room and began unbuckling his belt, pulling his tight jeans and boxers that was keeping his now rock-hard member hostage, off. travis was doing the same thing, staring hungrily and wantonly at awsten long, big, achingly hard, schlong. 

awsten began searching around frantically for lube and condoms. much to his despair, he could only find half a bottle of lube and no condoms. "you're ok with going bareback right?" awsten asked travis, who was now squirming, basically _pleading_ to be fucked. "yes whatever, now would you please start?" travis hissed. 

awsten flipped the recording switch of the microphone set-up and brought a microphone closer to them. he spread open travis' ass cheeks and stuck his pink tongue into his tight hole. travis let out a loud, filthy moan arching his back and squirming around in pleasure. his decently sized dick was so hard.  awsten worked his tongue into travis as he made sure the microphone caught the slick, dirty sounds of unbelievable pleasure.  awsten began to coat his fingers in lube and took his tongue out, only to replace it with one, slicked up finger. 

awsten pushes his finger deep into travis's hole, pressing against his prostate before adding another two fingers. travis was finding it difficult to contain his pleasure and pain as moans and groans slipped from his mouth. his hole was burning and he already felt so full from awsten's long, lanky fingers. that was severely turning awsten on even more. when awsten thought that travis was prepped well enough, he pulled his fingers out and grabbed a microphone from the table beside them. 

"are you ready? i'll be gentle," awsten whispered, his soft breath tickling travis' neck.  "y-yes _please.. awsten..._ need to feel _full_ again" travis mumbled incoherently. awsten planted soft kisses on travis's neck as he turned travis around on the couch so that they were face to face. awsten coated the microphone with lube and pressed it against travis' entrance. the the sight of that made awstens willie ache even more. he began pushing the end of the microphone into travis, the mic recording the slick sliding sound it was making. the microphone was fully inserted into travis when awsten began thrusting it in and out. travis was hit with an intense wave of pure bliss and he felt his eyes roll back into his head and he let out a guttural groan.

awsten wanted to pleasure his beloved even more and get some more sounds for their private ASMR podcast. awsten began to kneel down on the floor, his hand around travis's waist, still thrusting the microphone in and out as he pressed his tongue against the head of travis' erection. he began to move his tongue up and down the shaft of travis' length. _'the sounds this was recording!'_ awsten thought. he always tops and this was different for him, but as long as travis was happy he didn't mind. he kind of enjoyed a little bit more than he was willing to admit. he sensed that travis was gonna come soon so he began thrusting the mic harder into travis, who was taking it like the cockslut he was.

meanwhile, jawn was at the bus stop, searching frantically for his wallet. he checked every pocket and every compartment in his backpack only to remember that awsten had left it on the table in the recording room and he forgot to bring it along with him on the way out in his groggy state. "stupid awsten, helping himself to _my_ starbucks card because he has too much fucking pride to get his own," jawn muttered, breaking into a sprint towards the room. 

when jawn arrived outside, he noticed that the room was illuminated. _'awsten and travis should have left by now'_ he thought. you see, jawn had ptsd from the time Waterparks got their money stolen and his mind immediately wandered. jawn began to panic and had no idea what to do as he was 100% confident that there were intruders inside. the blinds were shut and jawn was on the brink of calling the police. he decided to take matters into his own hands.

jawn tripped the fire alarm in hopes of scaring the so called 'intruders' away. 

inside the room, awsten and travis were still passionately making their podcast. the moment the fire alarm tripped, the sprinklers were activated and water started spraying down from the ceiling. awsten was still fucking travis with the microphone and so the water mixed with the electrical wires that were connected to the microphone that was being rammed into travis's hole mercilessly. jolts of electricity surged through travis through his butthole. travis fell to the floor twitching, his hair standing up.

awsten was paralysed. the one time they didn't use protection and his lover got _electrocuted._ all of a sudden, jawn bursts through the door, "GET THE FUCK OUT!" he was hysterical. he stopped, his eyes scanning the room, barely processing the situation. awsten slumped to his knees and tried to shake travis awake. travis's eyes began to flutter awake, hot tears of relief flowing down from awsten's eyes. when travis's eyes opened, his pupils were a deep electric blue, with an eerie glow around it. jawn and awsten knew exactly what was going to happen.

' _uh oh_ ' they thought simultaneously.

 

**travis/geoff's point of view**

i was finally free. living inside the body of the mundane travis riddle for god knows how long. now i was free to be me, the devil's 69th incarnation. geoff wigington. i fully transform into my final state, pure geoff nightmare fuel.

the fear in awsten and jawn's eyes were hilarious to me. now they would pay. i saw how they treated travis when travis wanted to play bass for waterparks. travis was truly affected and i had to avenge him.

"ǩ̵͓ͅi̸̲̊̿l̷̗̈́̄̉ĺ̴̝̠̯̃͝ ̴̟̤̬̏͗͠e̷̍͜á̵̗̀c̵̬̖͎͆̑́h̸̦̓ ̵̮̋o̶̳͛͂͠t̷̙̊́͑h̴̪̮͐e̶̙̲̥̾̎͝r̷̮̲͔͝,̸̰̟̓̕ ̸̨̬̈́̓̃y̶̦̳̒̆o̷͖͌̋͊ǔ̶̡͗ ̶̫̈́t̵͇̄͗͝w̴̡͉̲̋i̴̹͙̳͌n̸̺̯̔͝k̶͔̅ș̸̡̓͐̈́" i bellowed. transfixed by my powers, awsten and jawn began to furiously fight each other. to quicken the slow, boring process, i conjured up two chainsaws. the fight was over in around 2 minutes after that. awsten and jawn lay motionless on the floor, surrounded by pools of blood and misplaced limbs. i had the immense pleasure of sucking their souls out and devouring them, they were about to spend eternity is my stomach, the fiery pits of hell. i could feel myself return to full power and capacity. my thought were b̸e̴g̸i̶n̶n̶i̵n̷g̸ t̴̢̙͌̌o̶̡̺̾͒ ̴̬͋t̴͙͂́u̷̦̮͗̍r̸̛̖ñ̸̙ d̸̡̬̖̥̹̪̏́̏̅͝ȅ̸̢͙͙́͝m̶͓͚̝̰͒͗̒̅͝͝o̶̳̜̭̟̒̄͊̀͐͋̈͜n̸̖̑̈́́̏ỉ̵̠̭͓̑̊͛̕͝c̴͚̑̃̐̃͘ ̶̘̹̺͌͑̈́͂̂̽̀a̸̹̐̍͑͌͊̚͠g̴̲͕̥̈́͊a̷̫̪̓̔̃͘͝i̷̛̛͔̤̜̍̔n̷͇̥͉̞̤̒͗̎̚͝. i̵̦̐ ̷̝̏ģ̴́r̷̟͝a̵̹̓b̸̳̏b̴͈̾e̷̗̍d̵̹͗ ̷̤̈́t̸̥́h̷͉̓ë̷̤ ̵̮̽t̸̖o̷̼͒ȯ̷̦t̵̬̔ḧ̶̫́b̷͖̀a̸͕̓t̷̰͗ ̶̨̎t̶̜͘h̶̯͊ă̸̘t̸̀͜ ̶͉̒ă̴̭w̵̰͝s̴̘̏t̸̖̾e̸̤n̸͖͆ ̴̥͊c̵̟̓ó̴̞n̷̯̈́ṽ̵͔ę̵͋n̴̹̍ȋ̴̺e̶͙͐n̷͇̅ṭ̷̆l̵̲̈y̶̳̏ ̴̝̆s̴͍͊ë̵͍́e̵̜̐m̴̤̓e̷̙͠ḑ̵͝ ̴̹̂t̴̺̆õ̶̻ ̷̝̈ĉ̵͍a̸̰̐r̷̛̟r̴͖͒ỵ̶ ̸̹̏a̵̛͇r̴͈̚õ̶̭u̴̫ṉ̵̏d̶̔ͅ ̵͇̈́a̷̡̾t̶͈̅ ̷̪̓a̸̼̾l̶̺̿l̸̢ ̷̱͑t̶̟̏ī̶͇m̷͙̏e̸̝͑s̵̹̈́,̶̗͗ ̶̞̉ȃ̶̗n̴̝͝d̴̖͑ ̵͎̐ẗ̴̟́e̵̠̓l̷̗̏e̷̓͜p̸͍̀o̴̻̾r̵̭̐ť̴̯ẽ̵̪d̵̳͝ ̷̲̐ô̴͉u̷̙̿ẗ̷͖́ ̴̤̇o̶̥͐f̸̠̓ ̶̗t̸͖̐h̸̨̕e̴̯̔ ̸̜̓ȓ̵̯o̷̼̅o̵̦͗m̶̧͠.̷̤̈  
̴̬͒  
̶̢͆m̶̟̕o̸͎͋m̷̺̆ȇ̸̞n̷͔͋t̵͚̑s̶̯̓ ̵̭͐l̸̖͘ä̷͓́t̸̮̒ē̴͈r̴̥̔,̷̼̕ ̴̩͆i̴̥̅ ̵̙̓a̵̤̓ŗ̶̑r̶̭͘i̵̫̍v̸̜e̷͕̐ḓ̶̅ ̷͖͐ǒ̴͈u̸̲̚t̶̞͆ŝ̵̝ȋ̴̞d̶̝͂e̷̠͐ ̴̡̀o̴̫f̴͕͝ ̴̭̓m̷̠̈́y̷̬̑ ̷̜͌s̵͙̊w̸̗͘ë̸͉́e̸̫͐t̵͚͑h̶̼͋ē̶̤ą̷̂r̶̮͗t̵̩̐'̴͇͊s̷̖͘ ̴͍̌ḧ̷͉ò̸̪ŭ̸͎ş̷͛e̶̦͋.̷̠͠ ̸͉̅i̸̟̚ ̷̺́o̷̠̊p̴͓̂ȩ̸̏n̸̼͂e̵̜͆d̸̝̓ ̴̖͋t̸͓̕ḩ̴ě̸͖ ̴̹̉d̸̰͛o̷̰̾ǫ̷͐r̷̛̭ ̵̪̇t̶̬̿ö̷̼ ̵͓̚s̷̯̎ë̸̡́e̸͎͝ ̶̥͂d̴̻͒ȃ̶̡l̸̳̃l̷̡̿o̴̖̕n̵̙͝,̷̤̎ ̷͇͑s̸͉͝i̵̢̓ṯ̶̇ẗ̴̖i̸͔̇ń̸͇g̷͚͐ ̵̡̈ǐ̴̳n̵̮̈́ ̷̻͌ḧ̶̰i̷̯͝ș̶̍ ̴̦̓l̸̹̈́i̸͉̇v̷͇͌i̸̭͊n̵̼͛g̵̙̔ ̴̨̒r̸͙͘ő̴̝o̴͠ͅm̸̨̆.̴̺̏ ̴̨̽h̵͇̒e̶̟̓ ̵͚͆ẘ̷̳à̶̩ṣ̶̐ ̴̻̇ṗ̵ͅl̴̝̎a̶̗͂y̸̢͛i̸̻͝ṉ̶̏g̷̙̀ ̵͍̊ḧ̷͔́i̵̝̽s̶̯̔ ̴̱̍u̴͍͊k̸̼̏ù̷̳l̶͇̋e̷͎̓l̸̲̅e̶̬͐ ̶̗͊s̷̀͜o̵͚f̴͇͒ṱ̸l̵̨͗y̷̡͠,̵̡͘ ̸̢̄ẖ̶̚i̴̧͒s̷̳̊ ̵̫͂ļ̶̏õ̷̘n̸͙͑g̶̘̚ ̵̹͂ḽ̸ë̷̥́g̴̤͌s̷̼͋ ̸̰͝p̶̙͊r̶̦̍o̵̟̕p̵͈p̸̻̒e̵̺͝d̵͖̂ ̶̱̕u̵̪͆p̵͆͜ ̵̦͝à̸̺g̴̯̎ǎ̵̘ǐ̷̗n̶̝͌s̴̜̍t̵̳̔ ̸͕̓h̸̖̊ȋ̸͚s̵̳͛ ̸̰͗c̴̦̿õ̵̙f̸͇͊f̶̡͐e̶͚̽e̷͎͋ ̷ͅt̴̞̒a̷̡̕b̷̲̌l̷̥̒ë̶̻.̶̥̓ ̵̖̀i̷̻ ̷͔͂s̶̳̒h̵̺͑o̴̩̎u̶̺̿t̴̖͘è̶̜d̷̲̎,̵̗͌ ̴͕̽ "AWAKEN MY LOVE!" 

d̵̬̉a̵͓̿l̷̖͋l̵̙͗ô̵̖n̶͔̋ ̶̨̇š̶̲t̷̨͠ỏ̴̘o̵͖͒d̶̜̿ ̴̗̈u̸̧͝p̵̥͠ ̵͚̀ạ̶̉n̷͕̈ḋ̷̟ ̵͔̓ṡ̷͕p̴̯̿ő̵̝n̴̼͆t̸̖̽ä̴̹́n̴̠͠e̷͓̓õ̶͜u̴͓͘s̶͎̑l̴̘͋y̸̜̏ ̶̬̏c̷̟̍o̶̠͝m̸̮͊b̷̪̅ű̶͚ș̷̀t̴͉͠e̴͖̓d̵̳̃ ̴̯̔i̴̚͜ṋ̸̌ ̵̈́͜ǎ̸̠ ̷̱̔ċ̴̭l̷͓̈́ö̶ͅü̶̞ḓ̸̉ ̷̐͜o̸̼͑ḟ̵̢ ̸̺̇s̷̝̓m̴͓̄ŏ̵̖k̴̼̍ẻ̵̫.̶̰͝ ̷̲͛w̵͔̚h̸̺̅é̷͖ñ̵̺ ̵̟̽ẗ̶͎́ḧ̶̠́ę̴̈́ ̶͉͂s̷͈̽m̴̫̽o̴̝͋k̸̟̾é̶̢ ̶̠̌c̶̠͆l̸͎͂e̷̜͂à̴͔ŕ̷̝e̷̞͑d̵̚ͅ ̶͇̃ȕ̸̼p̷̭̌,̴͖͑ ̷͙͐t̸͖͋h̸͉̑e̸̗͗r̷̞͝e̵̯̐ ̸̭͂ś̸̨t̶̜̏ơ̸̪o̵̢͗d̷͎̈ ̴̤̑m̵̼̌ẏ̵͜ ̶̟̌l̴̗ö̸̦́v̴͓̿e̴̠̊r̷̦̋,̴͍̽ ̸̞̂m̷̧͒y̷͔̍ ̶̜͊p̵͓̂r̸͎̊ȇ̶͉c̴͖̓i̵̳̽o̵̖ṳ̴͘ŝ̴̱ ̵̹̊o̵͈̓t̴̯̊t̷͔̾ó̶̝.̴̨̂ ̷̱͠i̶̳̋ ̸̦̈́f̶̠̐l̴̇ͅo̵̙̔ȧ̴̹t̵̝̓ē̵͓d̸͎͂ ̴̩͒t̵̡o̶͍̔w̴̭̕a̸̙͆r̴̤͊d̴̡͛s̴͔͛ ̸̡̛h̵͙̾ỉ̸͈m̵͈̓ ̷̜͆a̴̠̓n̴̡̎ď̵̞ ̷͇̈ṗ̸̣ṷ̵̑l̸̰͛l̸͈̒e̵̛͓d̵̬̄ ̵̣̏h̶̼̀i̴̝̾m̷̠͋ ̸̩̉ĭ̵͙n̴̲ẗ̶͕́o̶͎͌ ̴̟̀ả̵̢ ̸͖̌l̶̲̋o̴̥͒ṉ̷̍g̶̨͐,̸̺̽ ̷̳̊p̶̘̐a̴̲̅s̷̖͑s̶͔̑ȋ̴̲o̷̡̕ṋ̵̊ả̶̰t̷̡̑e̴̘̕ ̶̘̎k̶̟̚i̵̬͒s̸̫s̶̛̟.̸̮̈́ ̵̜̉"̸͕̄w̸̓ͅè̵̬l̶͔͝c̸̘o̵̩͊ḿ̴̟e̴̟̽ ̴̮ḣ̶͉o̵̧͊m̸̗͝ė̶̯,̵̖̿"̷͛ͅ ̴̼͑h̵͓̃ȅ̷̙ ̷̝̈s̸̘͐a̷̱̾í̶̝d̶͎͋.̷̤̕ ̸̱̂t̶͖̋h̶͍̉e̵̺̕ ̵̰͛w̶̼̌å̵̱l̸̢̓l̵͋͜s̵̗͑ ̵̡̓o̶̠̓f̵̛̪ ̸̩͝t̴̠̔h̸̖͂e̵͉͝ ̵̬͛h̴̡̓o̵̢̾u̸̢͐s̷̝̅e̷͍̎ ̶̼̂f̴̡͋e̷̲̐l̷̟̄l̵̲̍ ̷͊͜a̴̩̚p̴̗̃à̸͈r̶̡͂t̸̨͗ ̵̫͆ȧ̴̯n̶̬͒ḓ̷̉ ̵̫̾w̴̺͘e̵̘̋ ̷̬̽w̴͍̅e̷͓͋r̶̓ͅe̴͛͜ ̸͈̇s̴͙͋u̸̙̕r̷̦͛r̶͍̊ő̶̥u̵͓͛n̸͎͑ḋ̶͔e̶̲͑d̷͂ͅ ̶͕̐ȋ̷͈ṉ̵̇ ̶̧͒t̸̗̒h̴̩̓e̶̹͂ ̵̪̍ḓ̶͒a̷͚̔r̷̨͗k̸͍͑n̶̨͌ȅ̵̫s̶̨̓s̸̬͝ ̷̘̈́o̵̫̕f̶̟̅ ̶̮ẗ̵͔́h̶̥e̶̢͠ ̶̞̆v̶̠͆ŏ̷̰i̵̯̒d̵̖͂.̷̤ ̷̳̽o̴̟͑ṷ̸̑ŕ̷͇ ̸̥̓h̵̹̿ǒ̸̬m̷̰͝ę̴̅.̷̺̆ ̵͎̊

the end.

**translation of demonic thoughts: [kill each other, you twinks] [beginning to turn demonic again. i grabbed the toothbat that awsten conveniently seemed to carry around at all times, and teleported out of the room.**

**moments later, i arrived outside of my sweetheart's house. i opened the door to see dallon, sitting in his living room. he was playing his ukulele softly, his long legs propped up against his coffee table. i shouted, "AWAKEN MY LOVE!"**

**dallon stood up and spontaneously combusted in a cloud of smoke. when the smoke cleared up, there stood my lover, my precious otto. i floated towards him and pulled him into a long, passionate kiss. "welcome home," he said. the walls of the house fell apart and we were surrounded in the darkness of the void. our home.]**


End file.
